Tarea número seis
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: One-Shot En las noches, Ulquiorra cae enfermo y a Grimmjow le toca encagarse de sus tareas, Orihime entre ellas... GrimmHime


Comentarios: Bueno, lo primero, es que... ¡Viva el sado masoquismo! xDD No se como se me ocurre empezar un fic más teniendo uno sin acabar por ahi xDD

Lo segundo: Disclaimer, bleach es de el maravilloso y magnifico Tite Kubo.

Disfruten del fic.

* * *

Grimmjow paseó la mirada por la habitación, a la espera de no haber sido el único llamado, pero un portazo por parte de Tôsen, le dio a entender que así era.

-¿Me llamaron? –Preguntó marcando su habitual ceño fruncido.

-En efecto, Grimmjow –Afirmó Aizen, con una sonrisa- Verás, no sé si lo sabrás, pero Ulquiorra ha caído enfermo…

-Ja –rió Grimmjow- No me lo imagino _más_pálido que de costumbre ¿Y?

-Eh… si bueno, como iba diciendo, Ulquiorra está enfermo, por lo que todas sus tareas te serán pasadas a ti…

-¿¡Qué!? –Preguntó Grimmjow- ¿¡Por qué a mi?!

A Grimmjow le hubiera dado un tic. Ulquiorra nunca se quejaba por su trabajo, bueno, él nunca se quejaba por nada, pero siempre se le veía corriendo de un lado para otro liado con el trabajo. Y además el trabajo era proporcional al rango de espada, cuanto más nivel, más trabajo… Y ni de broma, ya tenía suficiente con el suyo.

-Veras querido… –Empezó Gin- Barragan, está muy mayor, Hallibel y Stark están muy liados con el papeleo, Yammi, no tenemos ni idea de donde está, Syazel está con sus cosas científicas, Zommari está meditando por ahí, Arooniero dios sabrá lo que esté haciendo y Nnoitra no quería.

-¿Ah? ¿Nnoitra no quiere? ¿Y a mí qué? –Gritó Grimmjow, fuera de sí.

-Él es la quinta y tu la sexta, ergo, te jodes, digo, te aguantas –sonrió Gin.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya has oído, Grimmjow Jeaguerjakes –asintió Aizen –Tôsen te dará la lista de tareas.

-¡Pe-Pero! –iba a quejarse.

-Grimmjow aquí tienes, ahora adiós, estamos _muy_ ocupados –Dijo repentinamente Tôsen, dándole la lista y echándole fuera de la habitación. Cerró de un portazo.

- ¿Qué demonios? –se preguntó incrédulo. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró al papel, seis tareas.

Ni aún así.

Llamó con fuerza a la puerta, pero allí dentro no contestaba nadie. Salió una notita por debajo de la puerta, escrita del puño y letra de Aizen, una sola línea:

"O haces las tareas o te damos de comer a los Gillians"

Gruñó y apretó el papel, haciendo una bola y lanzándola bien lejos, acto seguido miró con desdén la lista de las tareas y farfulló un par de maldiciones, pero se encaminó hacía la sala.

_Tarea 1. Dar de comer a los Gillians. _

No iba a hacer ningún comentario acerca de la nota…

Deprisa, llegó a la cocina y abrió una lata de trece kilos de "Hollows en vinagre" y otras dos de "Hollow ahumado" con eso tendría bastante, así que todo lo deprisa que le permitía el sonido, llegó ha una enorme habitación y silbó, con fuerza, agitando al mismo tiempo las latas de comida. Los Hollows llegaron en seguida.

-Eso es… buenos chicos… -decía mientras los Hollows comían – ala ya está, ya está… ya está todo por el suelo… ¡¡Gillians estúpidos!! Ahora os lo coméis del suelo, por que yo no lo recojo –sentenció, marchándose y dejando a la jauría sola –veamos… segunda tarea…

_Tarea 2. Los papeleos de Yammi, Nnoitra y Grimmjow._

-¡¿Qué?! –Se quejó- ¡¡Pero si llevo años sin tocarlos!! Bah, basura, eso que lo haga cuando se recupere… ¿si han aguantado tres años por que no van a aguantar otros tres? Siguiente tarea…

_Tarea 3. Asignar Arrancares a distintas fracciones. _

_-_Bueno vale… esta no parece muy complicado ni cansado….

Grimmjow caminaba a paso ligero, no necesitaba correr, pero tampoco se iba a parar, aun quedaban un par de cosillas por hacer. Llegó a una habitación, blanca como las demás, donde tres arrancares hablaban nerviosas y que callaron súbitamente ante su aparición.

-"Lo que sea, pero deprisa" –pidió mentalmente- Bueno, hay diez, no, nueve, no, esto… siete espadas que admiten fracción ahora mismo… por cierto… yo os recomendaría que no eligieseis a Syazel… es muy… "maniático"

La primera chica se levantó.

-Apache, para servirle –sonrió con el ceño fruncido – Me encantaría trabajar para Hallibel-sama, si no es molestia.

-Por mi… ya puedes irte…-dijo señalando la puerta, la chica asintió y se marchó- ¿y vosotras dos?

-Somos Loly y Menoly, para servir únicamente al gran y magnifico Aizen-sama -dijeron a dúo.

-Tsk… habláis demasiado… -Farfulló Grimmjow – Pues ala, Arrancar de servicio… nos vemos –dijo también señalando la puerta, cuando se quedó solo murmuró- A mi me han dado mala espina… parecían fanáticas… Bah, confiemos en mi instinto… ¿Cuarta tarea?

_Tarea 4. Prepararle la comida a Orihime Inoue._

_-_Juraría que esa es la humana… -dijo rascándose la máscara- ¿Qué demonios le preparo?

Fue deprisa hacía la cocina y rebuscó algo que estuviera precocinado, pero la chica no comería "Hollow con salsa de arándanos"… por suerte para los dos, encontró algo de pan… al que metió algo de chocolate, unas fresas y un poco de lechuga, todo ello con Ketchup, olió lo que había preparado y se le dibujó una mueca.

"Que cosas más raras comen los humanos… Pero ya está… ¿Quinta tarea?"

_Tarea 5. Plancharle un uniforme a Orihime Inoue._

-¿Ella otra vez? ¿Ulquiorra que es su chacha o algo? Bah, como sea…

Llegó a la lavandería donde unos arrancares trabajaban con esmero.

-Eh, ¿me plancháis esto? –pidió tendiéndole el primer Uniforme que encontró.

-Grimmjow-sama… me parece que eso le va a quedar pequeño –dijo el pequeño arrancar.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! ¡ES OBVIO QUE NO ES PARA MÍ!

-Ah, usted perdone, Grimmjow-sama, ahora mismo le plancho esto…

Farfulló alguna maldición, que diera las gracias a que necesitaba a alguien para plancharle eso… por que si no ya le hubiera…

-Aquí tiene, Grimmjow-sama –dijo tendiéndole la ropa, perfectamente doblada.

-Ah, bien… oye una pregunta… ¿Ulquiorra sabe planchar? –Preguntó curioso.

-Oh, si, todas las mañanas viene y plancha alguna cosilla para la humana, lo hace muy bien.

No se rió.

Bueno, esperó a llegar el pasillo para estallar a carcajadas…

-A ver –dijo entre alguna risa- bien, bien, bien, llegamos a la última tarea.

_Tarea 6. Llevarle el uniforme y la comida a Orihime Inoue y pasar la tarde con ella._

-¿Qué? ¡¡AGG, he dejado la comida en la cocina!!

Usó sonido y llegó justo a tiempo, antes de la limpieza. Lo cogió y se marchó deprisa.

"A si que la mascotita… ¿Huh? Ulquiorra tiene bastante suerte… bueno quitando que es una chacha…"

Llamó con entusiasmo a la puerta. Se escucharon unos pasos y la chica abrió la puerta. Se quedó atónita…

-Esto… ¿Grimm-Grimmjow? ¿Cierto? –preguntó en una mezcla de asombro y miedo.

-Sip, Grimmjow Jeaguerjakes –sonrió, con su sonrisa de demente- al que le curaste el brazo y la herida de la espalda…

-Ah, si –rió nerviosa- es verdad… bueno y… ¿que hace por aquí?

-Agg, no me hables de usted, mujer, Ulquiorra está enfermo y me han asignado para sus labores, tu eres una de ellas.

-¿Ulquiorra está mal? ¡¡Pero si ayer se comió todo lo que le preparé!! ¿Habrá cogido frío?

-Eh… no lo sé… me da lo mismo… bueno toma, tu uniforme y tu comida.

Lanzó todo en dirección a Orihime, ella abrió los ojos y los cogió en el aire.

"¿Que manera… es esa de dar las cosas?" Se preguntó mientras miraba el uniforme.

-Eh… Grimmjow…

-¿Hm?

-Este no es mi uniforme…

-Que demonios, solo póntelo, las quejas a Ulquiorra.

_En otro lugar de las Noches. _

-Y dale, que este no es el mío –se escuchó una voz calmada.

-Pero este es el que ha traído Apache, Sun-Sun –Contestó una cabreada chica.

-Vamos a ver Mila-Rose, ¡¡mira que mangas!! –Seguía hablando Sun-Sun- me queda endemoniadamente grande.

-Pero si te queda muy bien –admitió Apache- las mangas largas te van bien.

-¿Sí? –se quedó pensativa un momento- bueno…

-Bah, tu uniforme de antes era mejor –continuó Mila-Rose.

-Vamos a ver, le queda bien y punto.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes ojos o que?

-¡Mejor que tú veo!

-Se enfadan tan rápido –suspiró Sun-Sun

-¿Quién se cabrea rápido? –gritaron Mila-Rose y Apache al unísono.

(N.A.: Esa es la razón la cual lleva ese uniforme –risa)

_Volviendo a la habitación de Orihime…_

Grimmjow miraba a la chica con la boca abierta, la chica humana acababa de ganar muchos puntos. Muchísimos.

En la puerta del baño, había salido Inoue, el uniforme era parecido al de Hallibel, pero más pegado, sin la parte tan ancha del cuello, más bien un cuello de pico y con una fina capa cayendo desde el final del pecho y camiseta. La parte de abajo estaba formada por el hakama y la capa que le llegaba a las rodillas. Estaba realmente bonita.

-Joder –musitó, tragando saliva, luego habló alto- Bien… esto… cómete tu comida ya. ¿No?

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó curiosa y sonrojada al mismo tiempo.

-Ni idea.

-Grimmjow, ¿como lo has sabido? Es mi plato favorito ¡¡Bocadillo de lechuga, chocolate y fresas con extra de Ketchup!! Gracias, hacía tiempo que no comía de esto.

Comió rápido y luego suspiró, Grimmjow no le había quitado la vista de encima, ni un momento.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer hoy? –sonrió más calmada.

-¿Cómo que qué más? ¿No duermes?

-¡Si tan sólo son las siete!

Grimmjow puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y que quieres hacer? Podemos "_divertirnos mucho"_ –sonrió pícaro.

La chica se lo tomó a broma.

-Eres un Hentai, Grimmjow-san –dijo entre risas.

-Eh, sí claro… sí, era broma.

-¡¡Vamos a jugar a algo!!

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos a jugar a algo!

-¿Qué?

-Oye estás un poquito sordo ¿no?

-No tengo por que jugar a nada.

-¡¡Ulquiorra sí juega conmigo!!

-Yo no soy Ulquiorra… ¿O has visto acaso que esté pálido, escuálido y emo?

-No juegas por que no sabes… –dijo tratando de picarle.

-¡¡Claro que sé!! Y lo sé hacer mil veces mejor que Ulquiorra ¡¿A qué jugamos?! –Había picado

-A… ¡¡el Ajedrez!!

-Dalo por hecho…

_Dos "entretenidas" horas más tarde…_

-¡¡Gané de nuevo!! –gritó feliz Orihime.

-¿Qué? ¡Tienes que estar haciendo trampas!

Orihime le guiñó el ojo y le sacó la lengua.

-¡¡El ajedrez se me da bien porque siempre saco seis en los dados!! ¡Y porque de oca en oca y tiro por que me toca!

-Los humanos tenéis juegos bastante extraños… Bah, me rindo, tu eres mejor en el ajedrez… ¿A que más quieres jugar?

-¡No! No tengo más ganas de jugar… –comenzó algo nerviosa…

-¿Entonces?

-Veras Grimmjow… Ulquiorra a mí…

Ahora el que se estaba poniendo nervioso era él.

-No me deja salir… y pensaba… como, tu eres hoy mi encargado… ¿podríamos… dar una vuelta?

-¿Tantos cortes para eso, chica? –Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-¿Eso significa…? –dijo emocionada.

-…Que no –concluyó él.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué no?!

-¿Por qué sí?

-Grimmjow, por favor… por favor…

-No.

-Grimmjow… por favor –dijo agarrándose a su brazo. La muy inocente no sabía que sus pechos estaban peligrosamente cerca de él.

Tragó saliva.

-Esta bien…

-¡Sip! ¡Gracias Grimmjow!

-¿A donde quieres ir?

-¿Al invernadero?

-¿Al invernadero? –Repitió- ¿Para qué?

-¿Por qué no? –Repitió ella.

-Bueno… vamos…

Anduvieron por los extensos pasillos durante un buen rato… Luego llegaron a unas enormes puertas de cristal y Grimmjow las apartó con fuerza. Y Orihime y él entraron en el invernadero.

-Es… muy bonito… -dijo ella paseándose entre las flores. Sonreía. Dulce.

Grimmjow observaba tranquilo, apoyado en la puerta, como Inoue recorría entre las flores mirándolas con los ojos abiertos y mientras sonreía.

Y Grimmjow… que había estado en contra de ponerse a plantar flores en su momento, ahora se arrepentía de no haber colaborado…

Se veía tan… linda. Se había sentado en el césped que había entre las rosas y los crisantemos rosas. Sin dejar de mirar una pequeña flor en una rama, habló.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he adorado estás plantas…

Grimmjow no pensó demasiado y apuntó mentalmente ponerse a plantar inmediatamente… pero antes…

-Venga… ya vendremos otro día…

-¿Si?

-Si…

-Está bien –sonrió un segundo con los ojos cerrados.

Grimmjow le tendió una mano y ella se levantó.

Él no soltó su mano.

_En la habitación un cuarto de hora más tarde…_

Orihime por fin, estaba tranquilamente dormida, tapada por un par de mantas, ya que el uniforme no era muy cubierto, y estaba echada cómodamente en el sofá. Suspiraba de vez en cuando, y decía cosillas incomprensibles entre susurros.

"Al fin dormida" –Grimmjow la miró detenidamente.

No pudo evitarlo.

Se acercó y posó con cuidado un beso sobre sus labios, la chica suspiró.

Grimmjow sonrió pícaro.

-Espero que Ulquiorra esté enfermo durante _mucho_ tiempo, mascotita. –le susurró al oído.

-Grimmjow-san… es un… Hentai… -dijo ella sonriendo, dormida…

¿Dormida?

* * *

Conversación Haineko/Grimmjow :

-H: Eh, al final te has lanzado ¿eem?

-G: ¿Que querías? ¿Tu has visto como me la has vestido? *¬*

-H: Si, bueno, ese no era motivo, apenas la conoces... -.-

-G: Pe-Pero... ¿Amor a primera vista o paso otra vez? ¬///¬

-H: XD Buenop, vale te dejo, ah pero me tienes que pasar la receta del bocadillo ese ¿em? ¬¬

-G: Cuando me ganes una partida al Ajedroca (Ajedrez+Oca) ¬¬

* * *

¡Wolas! No pude resistir la tentación de un fic sobre ellos, y me costó muchísimo ponerme en modo UlquiHime off XDD Pero bueno, espero que les haya parecido gracioso, espero críticas mientras no me vengan diciendo diosquemalaeresretirate (piedad ^-^U) comentarios, y si alguien quiere la receta del bocadillo yo trataré de ganarle a Grimmjow en el Ajedroca ^o^ XDD

Buenop Nos leemos

Si quieren =P


End file.
